Black N' White, Baby
by Fanfic.and.Chill
Summary: The year is 1950. Aria is forced to be with Wesley Fitzgerald, for the money to her family. But when she meets Ezra Fitz, she falls in love. And destroys everything. Ezria Story. ( Stopped writing, but now I'm back! So, you have to stand my bad English til the 12th chap. )
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**This is in the 1950 like I said, so think of this 'Black and White'!**

**No Ali, No A.**

**Don't Worry, this is a Ezria Fanfiction!**

**Ps. I don't Own PLL even If I want to do :(**

Everything Changed that day When Aria sat with her friends Spencer, Hanna and Emily and drank a cup of coffee outside the Brew.

" Have Toby Proposed yet? " Emily Ask Spencer and sip on her coffee.

" Not yet. " Spencer sighs

" I just want him to get down on his knee and give me the damn ring."

Everybody laugh except from Aria.

The first thing she taught about was the money.

' How did Toby have the money to a ring? It's a whole ring, gold. Money. "

Aria didn't say it out loud, neither did her parents or her brother. But she was the only one to admit. Her family hadn't much money. They were poor.

And her friends, they had everything. Spencer had parents that earn'd more money than whole Rosewood. And Aria still saw her unhappy until she met Toby.

Hanna had her boyfriend Caleb, that she loved. She would talked about him every minute. Every second.

And Emily. She has this secret. Bigger than anything. That she wasn't like other.

Only They knew and her parents.

Her parents supported her so hard on that.

And Aria was so Jealous.

They had Money, love of their life and parents that loved them.

But she had nothing.

Aria shacked away her thoughts and took a sip of the coffee.

" Aria, why so quiet? " Hanna asks,

" I just thought about that book I saw in the store. " She lied.

" What would Aria be without Literature? " Spencer ask Ironic.

" A big brunette hairball. " Hanna answers that makes everybody laugh.

" I should go and buy it before it's sold out. " Aria said and grab her bag.

The girls insisted her to stay and before Aria could protest,

a waitress comes to their table and puts down a ice cream with an cherry on the top in front of Aria.

Everybody looks at the waitress quiet, before Aria opens her mouth.

" I didn't order this. " She says.

" He did. " The waitress points at a man, in our age a few tables from us before leaving.

Aria couldn't help to feel her cheeks getting redder when her friends switched their head back and forth to the young looking man to the ice cream.

Aria saw the little note with the mans name in and his number. Suddenly, Hanna took her arm and dragged her to the other side of the building where the man where nowhere to be seen.

" Do you know who that was? " Spencer screams with her eyes wide open and a big smile, like the rest of the girls.

" No, should I know? " Aria ask Annoyed.

Why was this so special?

It wasn't the first time someone hitting on her, and when she actually liked someone, the girls would always say that she deserved better.

" That was Wesley Fitzgerald! His grand grand grandfather MADE fricking 'The Times'!" Hanna screams.

" The Newspaper? " Aria asks chocked.

" Yes! "

The man, with the money and the shining brown eyes, was actually hitting on her.

Her head said yes.

But her heart said No.

She didn't want him for the money. She would never do that. Even if her family eventually eat bread and air.

" You need to say yes! " Emily said.

" You have to! " Spencer repeated.

' No, I don't need to! I Don't want to! ' Arias Screamed inside her.

" I'll think about it. " She said and put the note in her bag.

Without saying goodbye, She walked away from them irritably

T**hanks for reading. The next chapter coming soon! **

**This Is a Ezria Story, Just.. Wait for it ;D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is kinda Short, But I can't wait to post :D**

How could her friends do that to her?

They didn't even ask her if she wanted to.

It wasn't really a reason to be mad at them, It was that, the option was so amazing, that they forgot who was going to pick it. 

Aria opened the door to there house. They had a normal house, but that was it.

They only had money for the house and nothing more. 

My Mom welcomed me home before she walked and gave Aria a kiss on the cheeks.

" Oh no, your lipstick is everywhere. " Her mother said. Aria couldn't help but laugh when she walked to the mirror in the hall. She opened the bag an saw Wesley's note. She immediately throw it in the trashcan without see if she missed or not.

She toke up the blood red lipstick and smeared it on her lips.

" What's this? "

Aria turned around and saw her dad looking at the note that Wesley gave her.

Aria got panic. Should she say sorry for not picking it up, or that a guy was hitting on her.

And she guessed the second choice.

" Dad, I swear, it isn't like th-"

" Did Wesley Fitzgerald gave you his number? " He screams. And soon her mother came to the hall to see what happens.

" Yes, and I'm so sorry! " Aria said and cover her face with her hands.

This couldn't be any worse. 

Yes it could. 

Aria soon heard low laugh. She thought that she heard wrong, But she didn't. She looked at her father confused.

" Were going to be rich! " He screamed and Aria feel a knife stab her in the stomach.

Arias mom could help to giggle and soon it was gone.

" Who said that I'm going to date him?" Aria screams.

" You're not going to Date him. You're going to marry him. " He said with an angry voice.

" That's my Decision, not yours! "

" When we don't have the money for food to the family, yes, it is! "

Aria couldn't stop the tears in her eyes when her dad said it.

She thought that her dad would support her. Not marry her away.

She grabbed her bag and run up to her room. 

Aria heard a knock on her door.

" Go away! " Aria screamed.

Instead her mother came in and sat beside her in her bed.

It was quiet a long time til Aria opened her mouth.

" How could he say that to me? I thought that I was more important than money! " She screams.

" I know sweety, but.. Money is important. "

Aria quickly raised up her eyes to her mother. She couldn't mean... ?

" Mother, do you support him on this? "

She gave her a weak smile before she stood up.

" Come downstairs and call that guy. " And than, she was gone. 

And Aria, had never ever felt so alone in her whole life. 

**I know.. I feel bad for Aria to ;(**

**Don't forget to R&R ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not update for so long but here it is :)**

3 weeks later. 

Aria had meet Wesley Fitzgerald four times in three weeks.

" Like Dates? " Her friends asked.

" Yeah.." Aria said and tried to ignore the stares.

" How does it feel? "

' Guilt'

" Amazing. " 

She felt guilt every time she saw him. She was just using him for the money and Aria cried every night about it. She felt so bad and stupid. He haven't even give her something yet. Why would he? They only had meet a couple of time. But her family wanted it to be serious. But she didn't. After all the four times she had come home after seeing him they waited in the hall for her. For the rest overs from the restaurant or a bag full of money? She didn't really care. She just gave them a angry look and walked upstairs to her room. But sometimes, she felt happy. That she was doing something good for the family.

And another times, she felt so pissed at her parents.

" Do you expect a ring on my finger after the forth date or what?! " She had screamed and run up.

Wasn't love something you felt?

All the books she had read, was it a lie?

" Aria, Call for you! " Her mother screamed from down stair. Aria rolled her eyes before going down stairs and see her mother with a smile while give the telephone to her.

" Hallo? "

" Aria, Sweetheart! " The voice said.

" Hey Wesley." Aria smiled.

" Want to do something tonight? "

" Tonight…? " Aria repeated to her self and thought if she had plans.

" We have Family night! " Her Father screamed from kitchen.

" Tonight is perfect." She said, just to irritate her father.

" I pick you up 7. " He said before he hung up. 

" I don't know what you see in this cafe. " Wesley said and sat next to her on the couch.

Wesley asked were she wanted to go, and she said what she wanted. The Brew.

" This cafe, It's like my memories are in here. " Aria said and drank her coffee.

" I was here with my friends when we was all kids, while our moms drank coffee together. And I had a summer job here, and smiled coffee on thousand of people before I got fired."

Aria And Wesley both laugh.

" I guess this is my ' the one' cafe to." He said.

" Why is that? " Aria asked.

" Because I meet you here. " Aria couldn't help but smile.

" That's one of my favorite moments to.. " She said not so honest.

And before she could think, she felt his lips on hers.

She would had slapped him across the face, screamed at him and walked home with angry steps.

But she didn't. She kissed him along and only felt guilt. She should feel butterflies but non of them wanted to fly.

She pulled away after a moment. He smiled at her and put a string of hair behind her ear. She smiled back and saw him take out a small box from his pocket and gave it to her.

" What's this? " She asks.

" See yourself. " He said with a smile.

She opened the box and saw two earrings with blood colored cherries on.

" There beautiful. " She whispers amazed.

" You know why I choose Cherries. " He said. She gave him a smile and looked at them closer, not daring to take them out.

" Is it silver? " She ask surprised.

" From Italy. Only the best for you."

Aria gave him a huge hug.

" Thank you. They are beautiful. " She whispers in his ears. 

She opened the door to the house. Her Parents comes fast to the hall, waiting for something to sell.

" So..? " Her parents whispers.

Aria closed her fingers around the box she got from Wesley in her bag.

" Nothing. " She lied and walked upstairs. 

**I'm going to update as soon as possible! **

**Please R&R. I get so happy when just I get a " YOU SUCK" Comment! **

**( Thank god I haven't go one .. ) **

**Have a nice day ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So, I'm not the only one who has recognized that, the other chapters ( this one to, I guess ) That it's written in the text style 'Bold' **

**( On Fanfiction Mobile version ). I tried everything to get it to normal but it dose not work. If you know, please comment! Now, Here is Chapter 4 ;)**

* * *

><p>" Please, Just give me a chance."<p>

" We know what happened last time. " Jack said.

" That was two years ago. Don't you think I can serve a coffee now? "

Jack looked at her with irritation.

" All the smoke in her isn't good for ya' honey. " He said and pointed at all the men who smoked a cigarette.

" Oh please, I'm been here since I was five. " Aria said and tried not to cough when a man walked past her as he blow out the smoke.

" Fine, you start tomorrow. " Jack said and walked away from the disk.

Aria ran out happily from the Brew and felt the fresh air she needed. This is going to be perfect. 

* * *

><p>" Working, In the Brew? "<p>

" Yeah, I think it could be fun." Aria said and look at Wesley.

" Yhea, it could be fun. But you can't work tomorrow. " He said seriously.

" Why? " I ask worried.

" Because, My mom invited you for dinner. " He sighs. Aria couldn't help but laugh.

" I would love to come. " He gave her a puppet face.

" I want to meet your family, The Times is a lovely newspaper! " Aria said honest.

" You don't want to meet my family. They are crazy. " He sighs again.

" Well, I live in a madhouse, so, I think I can survive a dinner. " Both of them laugh and Aria puts on the seat belt.

" Dinner or what? " 

* * *

><p>" You have to look perfect! "<p>

" Hanna, you don't need to worry, It's just a dinner. " Aria sighs and smeared the blood red lipstick on her lips.

" First time I meet Caleb's foster mother, I screamed at her. I don't want you to do the same mistake. " Hanna said happy and pulls out the only dress I wear to fancy days.

" It's okay to be nervous. " She said and lays down the dress on her bed.

" I'm not nervous. You just came in her wrong day and wrong time! " Aria snaps angry.

Hanna froze chocked. And Aria regret soon what she said.

" I'm sorry. " She sighs. " It's just, I'm not sure if he is, 'the one' " Hanna grabs her hand.

" Like I said, You just are nervous. I would be unsure if I was you to, but, He seems to be a really nice guy. " Aria give her a smile before giving her a hug.

" Thanks Hanna. You have the perfect timings. "

" I Know. " She says happy and goes back to the bed to look at the dress. " You should wear this. "

Aria thought about what Hanna said. ' You just are nervous.'

But the think was, she wasn't. She should be. It's now she's going to impress his mother, but she didn't even feel stressed. Because she wasn't nervous. She didn't want him.

She just wanted a book to read and forget the reality. 

* * *

><p>" Wow, It's…" Aria stammered.<p>

" Say it. To big, ugly, weird."

" Beautiful." Aria finally said and still looked at the house.

Somewhere in Rosewood, the part she'd never seen, was the big house where Wesley lived. The front door opened and a women with fancy clothes winks at us.

" Here is goes." Wesley sighs ans grab Arias hand and walks to the women.

" You Must be Aria! Oh, your lovely. What a beautiful girl." She said and hugs Aria.

" It's So nice to meet you . " Aria said back and give her a smile.

" Oh, call me Dianne. " She says happily.

And under one second, the world stops.

Behind Dianne, comes a guy. He had dark brown hair, like chocolate. His blue eye made Aria melt and his biceps shows through the long sleeve shirt he wear. Every little part of Arias body started to fly butterflies and her heart raced.

And Aria came back to reality when she looked down at Wesley's mother and feel her turn red.

" I invited you brother to. It is okay Right? " His mother said and walked in the house happy.

And Aria couldn't help but feel disappointing when she heard the word 'brother'.

But something was wrong.

Aria saw the brothers smile, who was secretly and hide something big.

" Is it okay, Wes? " The brother asked ironic and Aria looked fast at Wesley who seemed like he was going to puke anytime.

" It's okay. " He whispers angry and take Arias hand and drag her in to the house fast. She could feel the tension between the two brothers, that something was wrong. But all Aria could think about was his dead gorgeous brother. 

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome in to the story Ezra! :D Please R&amp;R! I got so much of it on the last chapter and you don't know how Happy I get! Thank you! Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I'm been so busy with school and everything! **

**I had promised my self that I always had write a chapter before but I broke that promise and I wanted to do it but I never got time UHH and that happened and yeah and here I am…**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Aria couldn't resist to glaze over the table to see the beautiful boy - man - who had sat next to Dianna. She recognized the awkward silence between them and she was going to fix that.<p>

" It's a beautiful house you have Dianne. " Aria said Honest and drink a sip off water.

" Thank you honey. After so much work, I feel like I deserve this." She said and both her and Aria laugh.

" Yeah, right.." The brother whispers but not only Aria noticed. Both Wesley and Dianne look at him irritably.

" So Ezra.. " Dianna said annoyed. Aria couldn't help but feel the butterflies fly again when she knew his name.

" How is the writing going? " She asked. Writing? How perfect could this man be?

" Perfect actually. But.. You know… money." Ezra answered and gave Wesley a glans.

Money? Why would he need money when he had all this?

" Can we talk about this later Ezra? " Wesley whispered angry.

" Who want some dessert? " Dianna said and walked away to the kitchen.

" You know, I really need it now. I can't even afford a damn Ramen. " Ezra Said again.

" Not here Ezra. " Wesley said even more angrier than before. Aria was confused as hell and the only thing she did was to stare at the brother back and forth. She new this was going to end bad.

" I'm going to help Dianna in the kitchen. " Aria said loudly and stand up.

" No. Stay Aria. " Ezra said with an

' I'm-asking-you-to-stay-because-I-want-to-annoy-my-brother-who-want-you-to-leave.' voice. Aria didn't dare to look him in the eyes because she knew that she would be all red in the face. So, she sat down again and looked at her hand and tried to be calm down the fireworks in her heart.

" Look, I'm really trying to get all the money. Every coin I have is to you. " Wesley whispered low so I wouldn't hear.

" But.. "

" But? But what? It's been three years since you're ' accident ' I haven't got a single dime from you yet "

Curious flew in Aria and she couldn't help to keep quiet.

" What are you talking about? " She asked both the guys. Ezra gave Wesley a

' come-on-and-tell-her ' smile. Wesley looked worried as he looked at me.

" I- "

" Who want's a piece of cake? " Dianna suddenly said and Wesley shout his mouth.

" Aria, would you like one? " She asked when she put the beautiful cake down.

" I would love to. " Aria said as she smiled low.

* * *

><p>The ride home was quiet between me and Wesley when the dinner was over. Wesley's had his hands hard against the wheel and He looked so angry Aria didn't dare to ask. But she needed to.<p>

" What was you and Ezra fighting about? "

" Nothing. "

" Of course it was something. You are so angry. " Aria said annoyed. He can't just lie in her face like that.

" It's not of your Damn business! " He snaps angry and Aria froze choked. He had never screamed at her. He sighed and his shoulders were not as tense as before.

" I'm sorry, It's just that.. I don't want you to worry. "

" Of course I worry if it is something bad. " Aria said.

" It's not! I, I promise. " He said fast. She didn't realize that he had parked outside her house.

" Okay than. " She whispered and gave the boy a smile.

" I see you soon . Thank you for the dinner. " She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went outside the car.

She opened the door to the house and ran up to her room. But something was strange.

She had always felt so sad when she had came home after being with Wesley. She only had felt guilt. But she didn't feel like it this time. She felt actually happy. Because she thought about the blue eyed man.

The man that started the fireworks on fire in her body.

The man she could see her future with even if she just meet him.

The man, Who was just like the ones in the books.

Aria couldn't help but just throw herself on her bed and look up to the roof and smile.

But then, she thought about Wesley.

And then their Mother.

Their mother!

Aria's eyes become wide open and she sat up too fast when it finally hit her.

She was in love with her boyfriends brother!

* * *

><p><strong>Aria confessed it. WOOP WOOP! I know, The chapter was short, sorry ; **

**Please R&R. I get so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you! You support me so hard on this story and always R&R. You guys are the reason I keep writing. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>The Girls was at the Brew, Drinking Coffee in front of the sun. And Aria thoughts was some where else.<p>

" Aria, why so quiet? " Hanna asks,

" I just thought about that book I saw in the store. " She lied.

" What would Aria be without Literature? " Spencer ask Ironic.

" A big brunette hairball. " Hanna answers that makes everybody laugh.

" I should go and buy it before it's sold out. " Aria said and grab her bag.

The girls insisted her to stay and before Aria could protest,

a waitress comes to their table and puts down a ice cream with an cherry on the top in front of Aria.

Everybody looks at the waitress quiet, before Aria opens her mouth.

" I didn't order this. " She says.

" He did. " The waitress points at a man, in our age a few tables from us before leaving.

Aria couldn't help to feel her cheeks getting redder when her friends switched their head back and forth to the young looking man to the ice cream.

Aria saw the little note with the mans name in and his number. Suddenly, Hanna took her arm and dragged her to the other side of the building where the man where nowhere to be seen.

" Do you know who that was? " Spencer screams with her eyes wide open and a big smile, like the rest of the girls.

" No, should I know? " Aria ask surprise.

" That was Ezra Fitz! He is very handsome and really nice. " Emily says.

Aria couldn't help but smile. She turns around and look back at the man who was reading one of her favorite book.

" He seems really nice. " Aria said and felt her heart speed. She turns around and looks at her friends. But they didn't smile anymore. They looked angry and disgusted.

" What's wrong? " Aria asked worried.

" You can't date him! " Hanna says angry.

" Why not? " Aria asks.

" He hasn't any money! "

" You want to date a poor man? "

" Go to someone better! Like Wesley Fitzgerald! "

" You are poor and being to him is going to make you poorer. "

" Make your family proud for once! "

" He is Wesley's brother! Take Wesley!

" Be rich with Wesley! "

" Wesley! "

All the voices and comments become louder and louder in Arias head and Aria starter to sweat. She. Can't. Handle. It!

Aria sat up with her eyes wide open and she felt the sweat ran down her for head. It was just a dream. A beautiful one if you only count the First part, then it became a nightmare. A bad one. Aria looked at the clock on the Wall. Time to get some work Done.

* * *

><p>Aria took a cloth and wiped the table with a sweep. The sun was all up but Aria was still tired.<p>

" Excuse me, you missed a little dirt there. "

Aria turned around and couldn't help but smile when she saw the four girls laughing at her.

" Excuse me, but you are the dirt her." Aria joked and took the cloth and Wiped Hanna's face.

" Euw, gross! " Hanna scream loud and Non of them couldn't help but laugh.

" ARIA! "

The girls became quiet and Aria turned around fast and saw an angry Jack-

" Do your work. "

" yes sir. " Aria said.

When he left, the girls started to giggle.

" Sir Grumpy…" Emily whispered and the girls sat at the table Aria just got cleaned.

" Aria, Tell us about yesterday." Hanna said excited. " What happened? "

Witch part do you want to hear? The fight or that I Become in love? Aria said to herself.

" It was actually amazing. " Aria said.

" Was the house beautiful? " Spencer asked.

" Really beautiful. "

" How was Wesley, was he open or quiet? "

Aria thought about Erza. How was Ezra?

" He was beautiful.." Aria whispered and couldn't help but close her eyes and smile when she saw him in her head. She could feel her friends smile at her back.

" He was perfect. His hair.. his blue eye…" Aria couldn't help but stop the smile that became bigger.

" Hasn't Wesley brown eyes? " Spencer asked.

She opened her eyes and the smile was gone.

" I mean.. Ehh.. B-brown of course. " Aria stood up and tried to ignore the confused looks she got from her friends.

" I get you guy some coffee.." She whispered and walked away from the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>That was close Aria… ;0<strong>

**R&R, next chapter coming soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter here, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Aria stared at the book like she was a kid in a candy store. How to kill a mockingbird.<p>

When it came out, Aria had only hold it, read the back and when she wanted to open it, the store owner had stopped her.

" You read, you buy. "

And she was easy going to buy it. She just needed money. She leave the sight of the book and look in her bag and than, in her wallet. Not even half the money. The bell from the door heard and Aria saw Ezra come out. He suddenly saw her and smile to her. She felt like she was going to explode of embarrass and love.

" Hello…" He said and waited for her to finish the sentence with her name.

" Aria. " She said gladly. He smiled again. And he soon recognized how Aria stared in his hand. He lifted up the book.

" I didn't know you liked literature. " He said.

" Literature is what I live for. " she said. " You read a book, but you live in it. "

Ezra smiled again and took out cigarette out of his pocket.

" Wesley had luck finding you. " He said and lighted the cigarette. Aria felt the butterflies again.

" Have you read it? " Ezra asks and pointed at the book he just had bought.

" No, I'm going to buy it, as soon I have money.." Aria whispered disappointed and thought about her wallet.

" Here you go. " He said and gave the book to Aria. Aria looked at his hand and back to him.

" I can't take it. " She said chocked.

" Said who? " Ezra smoked out the smoke and nodded at the book.

" Take it. " Aria took the book.

" I don't know what to say. Thank you. " Aria stuttered.

" Don't loose your dreams because you don't have money, Honey. " He blinked and turned around to go. Aria had never felt so happy to be called honey.

* * *

><p>When Aria came home, something was different. She opened the door and felt the smell of good food. It was along time ago when she had felt it.<p>

" Welcome home. " Arias mom said from the kitchen. Aria walked to her mother.

" Mom, why so good food today? " I asked. She smiled happily to me.

" Because your father- "

" Got pretty good salary this month. " Her father came in to the kitchen.

" So mom wanted to do something special. " Aria's mother looked confused at Arias dad and he smiled the 'just-follow-the-story' smile. So her mother did.

" Yeah, so I did you vegetarian lasagna. " He mother said with and fake smile.

But Aria didn't believe them. She wasn't stupid. She saw fake smile and the 'just-follow-the-story' smile. And the most awful thought came through her mind. Aria ran up to her room and starter to dig in her closet, were she had hid the earrings with the cherries she got from Wesley. She started to get panic. Had they found it and sell it? It couldn't be possible. Aria felt the relief when she saw the little box. That was close, She thought and sighed.

But Aria couldn't hear the conversation between her parent.

" What was that for? " Arias mom whispered when Aria had ran up to her room for some reason.

" You know why." He said.

" No I don't. "

" When she find out that I have got a better job than before, and my salary is amazing, she's going to stop seeing that guy. "

" Wesley? "

" Yes. " Aria's mother thought about it.

" Do you know how rich we are going to be? " Aria's Dad said with happiness in his voice.

" Yeah, I guess so. " Aria's mother said and thought about all the money she could buy things with and impress her girlfriends.

" Perfect, than we don't say anything. " He said and went back to the kitchen.

And Aria would never know about it. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Mean as parents ;( <strong>

**Please R&R and next chapter coming soon! 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but you guys don't review anymore. I only get One or two ( Thank you ) But I know you can review, I get super happy! Before when I wasn't writing, I never Review but when I started to write, I do it all the time because I know how happy you get when I get one, so please, support me through this fanfiction! Love u guys!**

* * *

><p>Aria sat in Wesley's car. They had parked on one of Rosewood's hill and has the view of the town. Only saw the small dots that was the light of cars and the lights from stores. They sat in the front seat and did nothing. They just sat there and look at the town in silence. Aria couldn't complain. She didn't feel guilt when they sat quiet together. She saw Wesley's almost like … a friend.<p>

But one day, she needed to tell him that she picked the wrong brother.

The thought made Aria shiver.

She needed to tell him. She couldn't marry Wesley, get kids and meet Ezra every Christmas and feel the butterflies. It just couldn't.

" Wesley? " Aria asked.

" Yes. "

" How.. Close are you and Ezra? Like brothers? " She just needed to now. 'Cause if she was going to tell Wesley one day, she couldn't know that she ruined there connection.

Wesley thought about it for a minute.

" I can say that we were, are, very different. "

" In witch way? " Wesley hesitated.

" He.. is brave. " Wesley said. " He stands up for what he thinks, for what is right. "

_**Flashback **_

" _I can't stand him! " _

" _Ezra calm down…" Wesley Whispered. _

" _No, he can't just hit us because were correct him. " Wesley looked back at the girl how just got a slap of . _

_ was the English teacher the Ezra hated._

_He couldn't a thing about English, but yet, he slaps us when we correct him. _

" _I'm going to tell him a few things. " Ezra said while he ate his sandwich mother made for us to lunch. _

" _No, you are going to get slapped. I don't want to get slapped. " Wesley said. _

" _Then don't. Be quiet and be a coward. " Ezra said angry and left Wesley all alone on the bench. The school bell rang and it was time for English. _

_Every one sat on their desk and looked at . He looked at the children like they were his. _

" _Today, we are talking about Shakespeare. " He said and turned around to the blackboard. I turned my head around and saw Ezra sitting on his desk, looking like he was going to jump on every second. Wesley turned to the board again and gulped. He didn't want his brother to get slapped. _

" _Mr. Shakespeare was born 1564 and was a actor and many more things. " _

_Every one was quiet. _

" _His colleague, Ben Jonson had early said;_ _Shakespeare was not of an age, but for a long time. " _

" _All time. " The sweat started to come when Wesley, and all kid turned around to face Ezra. _

" _He said; Shakespeare was not of an age, but for __all_ _time."_

_It was so quiet that you could here if someone dropped a pin._

" _Stand up . " said disgusted. _

_And that's what was he did. He stand up with his arm crossed. Wesley didn't dare to look at his brother getting hurt. He covered his eyes, and only heard take three long steps and the sound of flesh against flesh._

_**End of flashback. **_

" He dared more than me. He still do. Even against his family. " Wesley sighed. Aria didn't dare to ask about that. It must be the thing they fight about.

" I was always the good kid who listened to mother, but he didn't do it if he didn't like it. Mother always tried to but on his Tie, but he hated it. But mother always won. So one day, he took it and threw it in the sea. " Aria couldn't help but laugh with Wesley.

" But mother became so angry, that she bought four more ties. They were like kids. They tried to irritate each other. But you could guess what happened with the other ties. "

" No way! He threw them to? "

Wesley only smiled at Aria and leaned in to kiss her and she did the same. She didn't know why, but it just felt like ' in the moment. ' But she though about Ezra. How she kissed him, and how she could feel the taste of cigarette and mint. After a long time, they both leaned out for oxygen. And Aria opened her eyes and didn't saw Ezra, only Wesley.

" I'm so happy that I found you. " He whispered.

" Yeah, me to. "

* * *

><p>After the kiss on the hill, Wesley took Aria home again and now, she was sitting on her bed and looked at the book she got from Ezra. Only to think of his name made Aria's leg go weak. She wanted to kiss him and feel his body on hers.<p>

Aria was so full of him. She didn't now what to do with her feelings. She looked at her diary. And the next thing she did, she wrote it down. Wrote down all her feeling. She always did this. When she was so angry at her parents, she had ran up to her diary and wrote all the angry feeling she had. And when she was going to sleep at Spencer's for the first time, she wrote down how happy she was. And it was helping. She wrote it all down but before she knew, her eyelids closed and she was sleeping. And she knew it was going to have a lots of dream of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon! Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been so busy! **

**OMG! THE FREAKING CHRISTMAS EPISODE WAS AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and saw the three girls smile at her like fools.<p>

" What.. Are you doing here? " She said still not getting out of her bed.

" Your parent let us in. "

" Now wake up Sleeping beauty! My stomach waits for no one." Hanna said and dragged away Aria's pillow.

" Okay, Okay, I'm getting up. " Aria laugh and remembered the plans they made about eating breakfast together.

" Just, let me go to the bathroom. "

" Hurry up before Hanna takes your cover to. " Emily joked.

Aria went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She dried her face and looked at her big hazel eyes, her brown hair and her lips. How could someone like Ezra like her? He maybe had 10 girls around him begin them to be his girlfriend. What if he had a girlfriend? The hurt spread in her body. She was so bust thinking about her and Ezra, that she didn't even think about Ezra. She sighed irritable and tried to cover her face in the mirror with her hands.

" Naw, that is so cute. " She heard Hanna whisper from her room. Aria could see in her head how they had bent over to her desk and looked at her picture when she was little.

" 'Love is so complicated...' " Spencer said. Aria lifted her eye brown to her self. She recognized the words.

" 'I feel it all over me, but I can't take it out. ' " Spencer continued. That when Aria knew. Her eyes became wide open and she could already feel the pearl of sweat ran down her forehead. She didn't know what to do. She ran out of the bathroom and saw Spencer reading out her diary to the two other friends.

" No, stop! " Aria said demanded. She ran to Spencer to take her Diary but the two girls took Aria and fight down her to the bed, while laughing. Spencer stood up and walked away from Aria so she couldn't take it.

" It's cute Aria, let Spencer read it. " Hanna said with a smile.

" No, I don't want yo- " Aria said but got cut out from Spencer.

" ' I need to tell him someday. But it's hard. Not hard, _Impossible. " _All the girls smiled wide, thinking that I was talking about Wesley.

" Please sto- "

" ' He has this beautiful eyes that makes me want to explode of lust and love. And the hair you just want to drag your finger through. "

Aria didn't fight anymore. Hanna and Emily was to strong.

" 'I wished that I was more than a girl to him. I wish that I was his _soulmate_. But that is never going to happen.."

Spencer looked questioningly at the book, as if Aria had written something wrong. But she haven't. She was sure of it.

Emily and Aria looked at each other questioningly and started to lose the grip of Aria. But Aria didn't run do the Diary. It was already to late. If she took it, they should start to question her and that was the last thing she wanted. So she just looked at Spencer. Waiting for her to continue.

" ' Because, if we should meet for family dinners, I would look in Wesley's eye. Knowing that he had me before. That couldn't happen. That's why it never can happen..."

Spencer had already read the last sentence. I could see it in her eyes. The girls beside me waited for her to finish the sentence. Spencer eyes were wide open as she looked at the wall. Like she was in space.

" I can't never _ever_ tell Wesley that I am in love with his brother Ezra. " She whispered.

* * *

><p>" Guys, wait, let me explain! " Aria screamed, following the girls as they walked angry to Spencer's car.<p>

" There is nothing to explain! " Hanna said angry as she sat in the car, like the rest of the girls.

" Yes- Yes it is just Calm down! " Aria said to them through the open window. The girls looked at her with angry faces.

" I help you pick out a dress for Wesley, not for _Ezra_! " Hanna said annoyed. Aria could feel the anger that grown in her.

" You lied to us! How could you do that? "

" IT'S MY SECRET! " Aria screamed. She had never ever Screamed like that before.

" IT'S MY CHOICE TO PICK WHO I WANT TO BE! NOT YOURS! " The girls looked at her with big eyes. They looked.. Scared.

" I'm sorry if you don't like how my feeling is to Ezra but you reed my diary, so accept it!"

Aria still screamed but not as loud as before. She was afraid if her parents could her.

" I don't want friends that want me to be with guys because of the money. "

" That not tru- "

" Than why is there a hard problem to accept that I'm in love with someone else? "

No answer.

" You're right Hanna, there is nothing to explain. So come back when you become real friends. " I scream and walk back to the house, trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter is here ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" A small coffee Aria, not big."<p>

Aria didn't care anymore. She put down the coffee she hold and signed.

" Bad day huh? " Jack said and faced Aria.

" Had them to. " Aria signed Again. All she wanted to do was sleep. And not wake up. Ever.

" I make the coffee, you can go." Jack said.

" Is it okay? " Aria asked.

" Yeah, just have a 'not' bad day tomorrow. "

* * *

><p>Aria hurried her out from the Brew. She can't be there. Not now. She looked at the table, were she had been sitting with the girls a month ago.<p>

When her life turned upside felt the tears threatening her to come out. She just needed a book. A damn freaking book.

* * *

><p>She hurried her to the library, and didn't care witch book she took. She sat down, opened it and started to read. She recognized the sentence. All of it. She had already read this book. But she didn't care. She turned the page and read faster.<p>

" Oh, future. "

Aria looked up from the book and couldn't help but smile.

" We always meet, do we? " Aria said and couldn't control her heart racing.

Ezra sat next to her on the couch. " Yes we do. " He faced her.

" Why so sad? " He asked. Aria tried to look confused. But she was surprised. How did he know?

" What are you talking about? I'm fine. "

" No you're not. Why do you read a children book then? "

Aria gulped as she turned the book upside and saw the happy colored cover. It was the book her mother always read to her when she was a child. When life was perfect. She couldn't hold it anymore. She let the tears down, and didn't care if she sat next to him.

" Why is it this hard? " She whispered. Still looking down at the book.

" Why can't I just be like everyone else? "

" Because, you wouldn't be you if you were like everyone else. " Aria faced him.

" I would still be happy. " Ezra took Arias hand, and she felt the electric vibes go through her body.

" My friends hate me. " She whispered.

" Is that your' problem? " Aria looked back at Ezra.

" What? "

" There is war, and kids who starving, and turtles who is upside down and can't get up. "

Aria couldn't help but giggle.

" If they are real friends, you get back together. "

" That' the problem. " Aria signed and looked at her hands. " Real friends. "

It become quiet.

" What is it you fighting about. Just girl things? " Aria didn't know what to answer. She couldn't exactly tell him about the fight this morning.

" It not just girl things.. " She takes a breath. " Its.. Something I.. love but they wont accept it. "

" Then let them. "

" Let them what? "

" Not accept it. " He leaned closer her, and put a string of hair behind her hair. Aria felt the whole freaking zoo in her. He gave her a smile that only showed Danger.

" Move on and show that you can get it. Show them."

She smiled back. That is exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>" Honey, are you home? "<p>

" Yes, Mother. " Aria said and sighed as she put the bag on the floor. She could feel the amazing smell of food, that made her worry. She hurried her up to her closet and started to dig in her clothes but she found the box with the earrings in fast. Aria breathed out, knowing that she had holding her breath all this time. She walked back to the kitchen were she saw her mother making food while her dad put down the plates on the table.

" We are only three dad. " Aria said, notice the extra plate.

" Not tonight. " He said. Soon they heard the ring bell. Aria looked confused at her dad as went to the door and opened. When she saw the guy, she couldn't help but smile big as she jumped on him for a hug.

" Mike! "

* * *

><p><strong>It's Time to take Mike into the story :D <strong>

**I don't know but I want him to be the big brother!**

**The next chapter is going to be more about Mike's story. **

**Read and Review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This Chapter is more about Mike. His story is kinda sad and awful so please read this peace ;)**

* * *

><p>" Do you want more? " Aria said happily, holding the can full of water.<p>

" It's okay. " He said and smile at his sister.

" Honey, we had missed you so much. " Aria's mother said and put her hand on his.

" Is it hard out there? " Aria asked. It became quiet. Mike looked down on his plate with a sad face, but exchange it to a fake smile.

" How is it sister? What are you doing these days. " Aria looked at her dad that showed her ' Don't-ask-him-again' face. Aria looked back at her brother.

" I'm working on the brew now. "

" You do? You always loved that cafe! "

" I know. " She smiled and sat on her chair.

Her brother Mike had been in war the last couple of years. He trained to be a soldier for 9 month and then they sent him into the war. It was hard for Aria. She stilled remembered three years ago, when he was going on his first trip. Aria was 14 years old and he was only 18. She remembered the sobs that came from her mother behind her as they watched him leave. Before he left, for all his wars, he had always whispered; ' Take care of mother and father. They are crazy but they still are your family. ' Then, he left. And Aria could never hold back the tears. The first year he came back from the war, it was awful…

_**Flashback**_

" _You're brother is here! " Mother screamed at Aria as she ran down stair, to open the door. Aria throw away her book as she ran down, joining her mother. Both of them looked at father, who opened it. Aria's face lit up when she saw her brother. It was at least one year she saw him last. His beard has grew and he looked tiered. Father had immediately hugged him and her mother started to cry. When mother had hugged him. He looked at Aria. And he hugged her so tight. she couldn't breath but she didn't really care. She started to cry on his shoulder. She was so close with her brother. It was always Aria and Mike. Always. _

" _Can you pass me the salad please? " Aria's mother asked. She took the bowl and gave it to her. _

" _Do you want cheese on it? " Father asked from the kitchen. _

" _Yes! " Aria and mother said at the same time as they laugh. It was messy and loud in the kitchen as they all talked to each other happily. Aria loved it this way. No one in the world could break the happiness they all shared. She though… Mike came into the kitchen. He looked at all of us as we talked more. He had walked to the refrigerator and opened it. Aria laughed at her mother, who had said something funny. But Both her parents became quiet. Aria's laugh died as she tried to see what her parents was so shocked about. And she soon found out. Mike opened up a beer and drank it with big gulps. Aria's mother looked shocked at father, giving him _

' _What-the-hell-are-you-thinking-with?-tell-him-to-stop' face. _

_Father shacked his head fast as he opened his mouth._

" _S-son, you are not allowed to drink! You know that. " Mike turned around to face his father. _

" _Don't you think I did it in Afghanistan. " He said with dark eyes as he kept drinking. _

" _Mike! " His mother screamed as she took away the bottle from him. _

" _That's enough! You still are 18. Don't talk to us like that! " Everyone jumped at the sound of his fist hit the table as he screamed angry as he ran up to his old room. Everyone looks at the stair in silence. Not knowing what to do. _

_Aria yawned as she stretched. She was going to her room as she heard sound from Mike's room. She watched the clock that showed 02.43 AM. Mike most had fallen to sleep. But she still heard voices. She walked silence to his door and opened up a little, just to see what he was doing. Quiet like a mouse. _

_Mike had sited up on his bed, looking out from the window. The moonlight showed perfectly how he looked up to the moon as he cried quietly his covers all around him. _

" _I'm Mike Montgomery. I survived. I'm Mike Montgomery. I survived. " He whispered over and over again as he rocking himself while crying. Aria didn't know what to do. She looked at him shocked. She had never seen him like that. She had always seen the strong part of him. Aria got unlucky when the door suddenly gave a large sound. Mike turned to Aria as he gasped for air. _

" _I'm sorry Mike, I thought I heard you cry and-" _

"_It's okay. " He whispered, looking back at the moon. She looked back at his brother as she close the door after her and walk silence to her brother. She sat beside him on the bed. The silence was perfect. It wasn't awkward, it only felt nice. After a few minutes Aria faces Mike. _

" _Why were you crying? " She asked. He didn't answer. Only looking down on his hands. _

" _Why did you drink that beer? You know you are no allowed. " For the second time tonight he faced her. _

" _I drank once a whole bottle of vodka. " He whispered, but didn't sound proud of it. Aria felt the worry in her._

" _Why? " She asked. He turned his whole body towards her. _

" _Aria. " He whispered taking her hand. " I saw a lot of things, no one deserves to see. " New tears started to come out his eyes. _

" _What did you see? " Aria whispered without thinking. He didn't answer her for a long time. _

" _We are so lucky, living in this house, without thinking that you can get killed any second. Without hearing bombs every minute." _

_He said while tears streaming down his eyes. But he didn't sob, or covered his face. He just looked at his sister. Aria was only 14, but she understood. All of it. _

" _I had a friend. His name was Zac. He always told he was going home to his wife and daughter. And they would live happy ever after. " Aria swallowed, knowing were this was going. _

" _And then.. He just… disappeared" He whispered, not looking in to his sister eyes. _

" _And you just keep thinking; ' Why do I deserve do live?' " He gasped for air as the tears keep streaming. _

" ' _I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve a thing.' " He looked back at his sister. _

" _Life is just a beautiful lie. "_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my favorite chapter this far ;D<strong>

**I seriously started to cry when I finished the last sentence.. ;( **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it like I did writing it! **

**R&R and next chapter coming soon! 3 **


	12. I'M BACK

**Hey guys...**

**I'm gonna skip the lame as exuse about me not updating.**

**School has been busy and I write more now for myself in private.**

**And I just now read The Black N' White Baby - fanfic and realize how bad and how many wrongs I have wrote in it, so, im going to CORRECT the whole story and continue**

**THAT IS GOOD NEWS RIGHT? ;)**

**Just wait a couple of days, and I try to do it as fast as I can :3**

**Love**

**- L**


	13. Chapter 12

**Like I said, i'm starting again so be nice c: **

Aria was sitting on her bed, reading the book Ezra gave to her when Mike knocked on the door and opened.

" What are you doing, sister? " He asked and sat next to her on the bed.

" Just reading. " She said and turned the page on the new book.

" Did Wesley bought it to you? "

Aria froze when she heard her brother say her boyfriends name.

" Mom and dad told me. " He say and gave her a big hug.

" My little sister is growing away from me. "

He said with happiness in his voice.

" And he has the money too- " Mike joked but got interupted.

" Why does the money means so much in this? " Aria said angry.

Mike looked shocked.

" It doesn't Aria. As long as you love him nothing is going to change between you. "

" What if I don't love him? " Aria asked and tried to push back the tears in her eyes. She have cried about this almost every night. These stupid tears don't seems to end.

" Aria, is it something you want to say to me? " Mike ask.

And she spits it out.

" I don't want him! I'm not attracted to him or his money! I like him as a friend and nothing more and I don't feel love every night, I feel guilt that I'm using him- "

" Using him? You said you didn't care for his money- "

" It's mom and dad! "

Silent took over the room.

Mike understands her.

Mike has been in war and not in this family. If he have lived here for the couple of years, he would just think like mom and dad.

But he wasn't selfish. Hell, it was the last thing he was.

His face were in full shock, and anger.

He suddenly stood up and walked out from my room.

" No Mike, please! " She scream after him.

But it was too late.

She could already hear him scream at our parents.

How selfish they were.

Because no one was going to hurt his little sister.

Her parents have won the fight.

She recognized it in the morning, that Mike was gone.

" Mother, where's Mike? " Aria ask when she see her making fancy breakfast, that she only do when it's on someone's birthdays.

" He's is sleeping at a friends. "

She bit her lip, for not crying or cursing to her parents.

He recently, yesterday, came back from war and they let him go?!

" You know how he is when he doesn't get what he wants. "

Aria didn't even bother to answer, she hurried herself to the front door.

" Where are you going? "

" Work. " she lied angry and slammed the door.

She knew where Mike was.

After a fifteen minutes walk to the old long building, and to find the right apartment, she knocked on the door.

Thom opened and immediately gave her a smile.

" Thom! " She said and gave him hug.

" Aria, how are you? "

Thom has been Mike's best friend for a really really long time. When Mike left for the war, Thom played with her and bought her a little candy almost everyday. He took over Mike's role only for that moment when she needed him and she could never thank him enough.

" I'm fine, I'm looking for Mike, is he here? "

Mike suddenly joined Thom's side.

" Aria, how did you find me? " He asks worried.

" I just know my brother too well. "

Aria open up the front door of the building the smell changes from urine to fresh air.

Mike said he couldn't handle there parents, after what they do to her.

" But you can't stay at Thom's forever." Aria said worried.

Even if Thom insist that he can stay as long as he want, Mike nods his head.

" I stay here until I find an apartment for my own, and then, you can move in with me and leave those crazy people. " She was happy she wasn't fighting this war alone, now that she has her brother on her side.

But Aria wish he finds something soon.

She can't be with Wesley forever, not if it isn't real. And not that her feeling toward Ezr-.

She suddenly stop when she see him. And he sees her and stops too.

" Aria? " He says, like he's unsure it's her.

" Ezra.. " She say back and her face turns into a deep shade of red.

" What were you doing in that stinky building? " He ask with a smile.

God, if he keep smiling she's going to explode.

" Nothing, how about you? " She ask and realize how stupid the question is when she see his hand caring two bags of food.

" Well, I live here. " He says.

" Oh, how nice. " Aria says and smile and feels the butterflies live again, even if she was confused.

Isn't the Fitzgerald people rich? Then why did he live in an stinky apartment?

" Would you like to have some coffee at my place? I'm really good at it. " He suddenly asks and smirks as he takes out a cigarette, even if it's hot in the summer day.

" Coffee? " she ask like she didn't knew what it Arias heart was racing. He invited her for coffee.

He's damn gorgeous lips turns into a smirk again.

" You know what coffee is right? "

" Of course I know. " She stutter.

" I would love to have some coffee. " Aria says and look down at her feet with an intensive blush on her face. Why does she always act so clumsy around him?

He blows out the smoke as his biceps shows of again.

" Follow me beautiful. "

And for the second time, Aria walk into the nasty building.

**There you go! That was chapter 12 everybody. Next chapter is going to be a little… grrrr between Aria and Ezra, if you know what I mean ;) **

**And don't forget, more reviews, faster updates! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi again, sry for not updating, but here is chapter 13! **

**I maybe should warn you guys;**

**M rated just to be safe in this chapter ;) **

In his small apartment, Aria can feel his smell. The smell of cigarette and mint.

She loved it.

She watched around in the little 3B apartment, looking on his bed, to the couch in just one sweep.

" You must be really confused right now. " Ezra said as he put down two cups of coffee.

" Why should I? " Aria ask in a surprise and feel her heart skip a beat.

" Why, would one of the Fitzgerald live in this shitty place? "

Aria can't help but feel something when he cursed. It wasn't nice to a man to curse, not in his age. But Aria got, turned on?

" Well, it isn't my place to ask either. " Aria cleared her throat as she sat down on the couch.

" Why not? I'm going to be your brother-in-law soon anyways, you should know."

The word makes Aria almost puke. And she doesn't hide it on her face.

" You are engaged right? " He ask and puts down his cigarette.

" N-No we are not. " Aria says in panic. " I'm only 18. "

" You really want to wait to marry my handsome rich brother? "

She looked at Ezra in shock. It's almost that he's reading her mind.

He smirked evil, like he always do.

He is started to piss her off. Saying… the truth all the time.

" We have only going out for a month and a half. And the money doesn't matter to me. " Aria says and keeps her mask on as she takes a sip from her coffee.

" You ask me too much. " She suddenly says, too afraid what's he's going to answer about her rude comment.

" I like it that way. " He smirks and takes a blow again.

Aria smiles to herself.

Of course. He is a bad boy.

This is how he talks, not following the standards in this community.

" You're not a Fitzgerald, I saw it on your door when we got here. "Aria says again, her heart racing of what he's gonna answer next.

" I just changed my name to Fitz. " He ask and destroy the cigarette in the little cup were the rest of his dead cigarettes are.

" Why? " She ask and sit towards him.

" Sometimes, family do wrong things, having secrets. But when it goes too far… "

He doesn't finish the sentence, but doesn't look irritated either.

" My mother married my father, who his father created The Times or something. "

He says and Aria can't help but to listen with all my ears focusing on him.

" It was maybe when I was 15, my parents divorced when my father knew that she was using him for money all the time. And he left, didn't even bother to say goodbye to his children."

Arias stomach feel like it just got filled with stones. Oh god no…

" And when I turned 18, I changed my name, got out from that sick family of mine. I just couldn't accept that mother stilled smiled and bought new things with the money. "

He says and takes out another cigarette.

" I asked Wesley to come with me, so we could, you know, 'protest' together. "

Aria remembered when we talked, Wesley and her.

Wesley said that Ezra was a person who fights for justice. Even towards his family.

" But he didn't come with me. That asshole was too scared. " Ezra laugh a little before sucking in the smoke again.

" Maybe he didn't want to leave your mother. " Aria says for the first time in a long time.

" No, he was afraid to fight, but I accept that. He has been like that his whole life. "

Aria didn't know what to say about his sudden story about his life.

" Thanks for saying that. It helped me answer a few questions of mine. " Aria said and took a sip on her coffee.

" It's always my pleasure. " He says with a smirk.

Aria looked up to see a clock, showing her it's time to go.

" I should probably go- "

" I know you want me. "

Aria looked shocked at Ezra, that didn't look at her, only putting down his cigarette.

" Excuse me? " Aria stuttered and her heart was racing. She must have heard wrong.

" Don't act stupid, I know you want me. "

Aria didn't know what to say and she started to hear her pulse in her ears when Ezra suddenly turned his whole body towards her.

" W-what are you talking about? I'm not- " Aria says in panic, as she lift up her legs, and drag herself backwards until she feels the hard couch edge in her back.

" Bullshit. " He says and starts to walk on his knees carefully towards Aria. Like a lion looking at his target.

" Everyone wants me in this stupid town. To get some laid or a relationship, I don't care about them. "

Aria couldn't think. Or breath. She was about to pass out because of his act that scares the hell out of her. He have his legs strangled around Arias leg, and his hand beside her face, looking down at her.

" They don't get my attention. But you do. "

He lay down his hand on her thigh that makes Arias heart racing even more. She wanted him to stop, but her second part of her brain wanted him to continue.

She wanted to open her mouth, but not a word came out of it when she feel his hand travel up.

He leans in, resting his cheek hers.

" You are special. " He whispers. " I want you. "

A part of Aria light up in fireworks. She is special. He wanted her.

His hand fondle up to her dress, up to her hips were she felt his hand playing with her panties edge. Aria started to panic when she felt his lips touching her neck, down almost to her arm and almost up to her ear. Aria couldn't help but moan of fear and surprise when he suddenly bit her and let his tongue fondle the skin.

As he did her magic to her, Aria closed her eyes and kept moaning.

She have never felt so good in her life.

**Sry guys, I'm going to end here xD**

**But don't be too happy about this ending, who knows what comes next ... ;) **

**-L **


	15. Chapter 14

**Little ratings of M in this chapter too.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Aria walked to the school cafeteria for some study. _

_Her friends was in class and Aria could finally just take a breath from Hanna's drama, Spencer's stress and Emily's stupid diet that was needed in the swim team. _

_When Aria was about to open her history book she heard someone sitting in front of her. _

" _Hello Mona. " Sighed Aria and closed her book, knowing there wouldn't be any study with Mona around. _

" _Hello Aria. " Mona looked around before leaning towards Aria. _

" _You know that girl we have English with, Lizelle Woodstock? " Whispered Mona in Aria's ear. _

" _I heard that she has been sleeping with her boyfriend. Boyfriend! They aren't even married! " _

_Aria gasped in shock. Sleeping with someone, and not even been married was totally shameful!_

" _So if you hear someone say, ' the whore', it's her. "_

* * *

><p>Aria stopped moaning when that memory suddenly hit her.<p>

But Ezra continued with his hand playing with the panties edge and his lips, that just kept biting, and sucking.

She didn't want him to stop, but she know how he is.

He didn't care about rumors or standards in the community.

Hell, it was the last thing he thought about.

He could take this even more far if she was willing to do it.

But she wasn't..

She didn't want to be called, a whore.

He suddenly took up his hand, fondled it all the way to the edge of her bra, and with that, taking up her dress, showing off her curves.

Aria didn't want him to stop, and she didn't dare to say his name in a strong voice. It would be all shaky and he would misunderstand her wants.

His slim and beautiful fingers got under the sideband of the bra, slowly making his hands way too Arias…

" Ezra! " Aria screamed in panic and dragged out his hand from her breast. Ezra leaned out his lips from Aria's neck and started to laugh as he sat up on the couch.

Aria sat up in a hurry, catching her breath, and backing her way until she felt the cough edge on her back again.

Ezra kept laughing as he took up a cigarette, lighted it up.

" What's so funny, Mr. Fitz? " Aria asked ironic and angry.

He blowed out the smoke and looked at her, with that smirk that almost symbolize evil.

" I was right. You want me. "

Aria could feel herself blush as she dragged down her dress that Ezra had pulled up.

" And you liked it too. "

Of course she liked it. And he heard all that proof.

" And I guess this was your first… experience. " Ezra said like it was a question, but he already knew the answer, that was writing all over my face.

He nodded to himself, smirking that smile again and took another blow of the cigarette.

" Glad to be the first one. "

" Is this like, a joke to you? " Aria said annoyed, didn't care to talk nice to the one man she loved anymore.

" Only when I touched your breast. I was just going to see your reaction- "

" You never touched it! " Aria almost scream in panic.

" Honey, you dragged out my hand a little too late. " He said with a smirk as he kept smoking.

Aria tried to keep her tears from running down her cheeks.

She just broke the only standard she promised herself not to break.

And she didn't even do it with her boyfriend.

She did it with an older man. Who didn't give a crap about anything but his cigarettes and ladies.

She already felt judged by the people, who didn't even felt judges by herself.

" What's wrong sweetheart? " Ezra asked when he saw her sad face. Aria looked at nothing in front of her.

" I broke my only rule I had, I have been unfaithful towards my boyfriend with his brother, and the brother is an older man who doesn't give, _a shit, _about anything except from smoking and getting laid. "

Ezra was surprised by her sudden language, but decided that he liked it on Aria.

" I'm not that older. " Ezra says and blows in the smoke.

" Six years between is a lot. " She answered back.

" And, sweetheart, I care about you. " He said and for the first time, facing her on the couch.

" I'm in the category of 'getting laid'. " She says without facing him back.

" How you know? " He asked her. Seconds of silence went past, til Aria faced him for the first time.

" Good bye Ezra. " She said before standing up and leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>She felt so stupid.<p>

She had believed his words when he said that she was special. And that he wanted her.

But it was probably a lie, behind his irritating and too beautiful smirk.

She hated him. Hated that he took away a part of her that didn't belong to him.

But, she still was so, deeply, in love.

After taking the buss, and had the power to stand up because of her hurting feet, she was finally home.

When she approached closer, she had lust to turn around and run away. But she didn't. She walked to her house, but the three girls was sitting on the porch step, blocking the way in.

When they saw her, they all stood up as she stood in front of them.

" Hey Aria. " Hanna said and Aria could hear it so pure. Guilt. " Your mom said you would be here any minute. " Aria knew her mother had gone to work bye now.

" Well, here I am. " Aria said.

It got quiet once again.

" Were you with Wesley? " Emily asked.

She remembered what Ezra said to her in the library. So she straightened up.

" Actually with Ezra. " The silence took over once again.

" Aria, look. I know you are angry at us, and we will leave you alone until you forgive us. But.. If you are with Ezra, at least end it with Wesley. " Spencer said. The silence took over once again.

" I can't. " Aria suddenly whispered.

" W-why? " Asks Emily.

" If I end it with Wesley, my family wouldn't want me. And I would be all alone. "

Aria didn't want to cry in front of her friends. The only thing that could comfort her right now was that Mike would buy an apartment soon to them. But it wouldn't be long until they throw him into another war.

" And Ezra… " Aria could feel the lonely tear roll down her cheek. " He doesn't even want me. "

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, sry but in this story, Ezra really is a douchebag.<strong>

**And sorry for not updating for a long time, but...**

**I feel like I write this to nobody, because I haven't got reviews at all since I updated, ( Just one and I'm really thankful for it ) but if I don't get any more, I'm going to stop writing this because I don't feel the support, and it remind me why I actually stopped writing in the first place.**

**-L**


	16. Chapter 15

The last time Aria saw Wesley was on the hill, when they talked about his relationship with his brother, and that was a few days ago. Now, after the talk with her friends, now that they know the whole truth, it was time to take a step. She haven't thought that far to what her parents would think, but she haven't neither thought that far to break up with Wesley. She was just supposed to take it easy.

She was once again watching down of rosewood, on the hill with Wesley, hands holding together.

She admitted it, she have missed him. She have missed those stupid ridiculous talks they had about everything too nothing, and also the quiet times that they both were so comfortable with, like now, watching down at that secretfull town, but still admiring the small lightening dots that was showing in many colors in the dark.

Aria closed her eyes.

The day started with her angry, at her mother, seeing Mike and Thom, and after, make a stupid mistake with her true love. Seeing her friends, said the whole damn truth, and now, was here with Wesley.

This day couldn't get worse, but soon, it would.

She had to tell him about what happened with Ezra.

He had to know.

She had to tell him that so there could be clear with them before she could move on with the next step.

Aria took a big, shaky breath as she straightened up.

" Wesley, I did something wrong today. " She said with a shaky voice.

Wesley turned his head to face her.

Aria untangled her hand from his, and took another breath as she watched her hand slowly starting to shake.

Then she realized how stupid she was.

She haven't even planned out how to say it yet.

She was just stupid, thinking she would do good and even if she said wrong, and Wesley would be angry and break up with her, it would practically be _killing two birds in one stone_.

But she didn't want that. He was too good to leave heartbroken and angry and she would leave with the relief she dreamed of since she started dating him.

He was _too _good for her.

" What is it hun? " He smiled.

_Why is he smiling? _Aria thought. _Why is he smiling like i'm all innocent?_

Wesley looked at me, now with a worried face, when he realized it was too hard for me to just spit it out. Aria could already feel the burning feeling of tears swell up but she took another shaky breath.

" I did something wrong Wesley. " Aria murmured out with a tear slowly making its way down the cheek.

" And i'm so sorry- "

" What did you do? " Wesley said in panic.

Aria looked him in the eye, saying sorry a few more times before opening her mouth.

* * *

><p>Aria whipped the table in one swing as she took up a plate with an half eaten cake on.<p>

Aria cursed angry to herself whenever she saw people throwing away food and money like that.

Being unthankful for what they have.

The sun was once again up in the sky with not a single cloud in sight.

It was morning, the worst kind of time to handle the stress when you're working in a café.

And Aria, who haven't got any sleep, because of her talk with Wesley yesterday, didn't made the morning better.

Aria's shift was over in twenty minutes. She had promised to meet up with Spencer at her place later.

" So it's here you work. " Aria turned around to the one person she didn't want to see but still feeling her heart race. She sighed angry as she continued cleaning the outside tables.

" It's that how you treat your customers? " Ezra said but realized she was still ignoring him.

Ezra took a last blow of his cigarette before he stubbed it out on the table Aria just cleaned.

Aria was about to explode when she saw his smile that screamed that he enjoyed it more than ever.

" What do you want Ezra? " She asked as she took the cloth and cleaned the table once more.

" Talk. "

Aria smiled back at him angry as she put down the cloth.

" Let's talk Mr. Fitz. "

Aria walked fast to the backside of the Brew, as Ezra walked behind.

Nobody really walked on this road because of the garbage that was thrown out of the café, so she wouldn't vory people would see them.

She leaned against the brick wall as Ezra leaned next to her.

Aria took a few breath before she stood up.

She faced Ezra, took a few breath again.

" What are you doin- "

Aria took up her hand and slapped him right across the face.

It took a few seconds before Ezra took up his hand to his cheek and faced Aria again, her face full with relief and anger.

" I kinda deserved that. "

" You deserve more than a slap. " Aria said as she crossed her arms.

" Oh. Wesley told you." Ezra said, finally beginning to understand.

Moments of silence went past as Aria looked down, angry, feeling Ezra stare down at her.

**Flashback**

" _Damn it! " Wesley said and hit the wheel angry before leaning his head on it and taking a few angry breaths._

_Aria couldn't stop to cry and say sorry as she regret saying it when she saw his reaction. _

" _I-it was my fault, I'm so sorry- "_

" _Stop saying sorry Aria. " _

_Aria cried even louder when he said it, to shut her up and next, to break up with her. _

_But she didn't want him to break up with her like this. She needed to explain. _

" _It's not your fault. " He suddenly whispered. _

_Aria stopped to cry with puffy red eyes. " W-what? " _

_Wesley bit his lip angry as he looked out the window, trying to find the words to explain. _

" _A few years ago, I was in a bad place. " _

_Bad place? Wesley? _

" _I was playing poker, for money. " Wesley confessed. Aria kept looking at him with shock. _

" _And, soon, I owed people more money than I had. " Wesley paused._

" _I was afraid how my mother would react if I asked for money, so I asked Ezra to borrow. __He borrowed away the money to me, and I still owe him. He thinks that I don't want to give it back so… "_

" _He takes your girls. " _

" _And he is very good at it too. " _

_Aria was feeling empty. She was feeling so hurt, she didn't feel anything but emptiness._

" _So stop saying sorry, it's not your fault Aria, It's mine. I should have told you before- " _

" _No. " Aria whispered. " It's not your fault. " A lonely tear entered her eye as she looked down at the town. _

" _It's his. "_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so freaking much for the support of <strong>**reviews I got! **

**I got so many, that I wrote a new chap. right away! So thank you, so, so much. **

**Keep the reviews up, and I write faster!**

**This chapter was just a filler, but, just wait for the next chapter and you see ;) **

**-L **


	17. Chapter 16

Aria still looked down on the ground as Ezra looked at her.

She was too pissed to look at him.

" I'm not the first girl. " Aria whispered as she once again leaned at the wall next to Ezra.

" I'm not the first girl you have tricked into like a stupid- "

" You don't get it Aria. " Aria looked up at Ezra, who, for the first time looked uncomfortable.

Aria was shocked when she saw his lost face, trying to look at anything but Aria.

" I really meant what I said yesterday. "

_You are special. I want you. _

Aria couldn't help but panic off joy as she looked at him with big eyes.

Was Ezra, prince charming behind his bad boy acting?

Was he really, like the boys in the book she have read?

Ezra stood up, and faced Aria, while she looked at him in shock.

" You are nothing like the other girls i've meet. Yes, I have been with girls more than you to revenge Wesley, but you, " Ezra pressed himself at Aria on the wall, looking even deeper in her eyes. And Aria never wanted to look away.

" you made me stop thinking about revenge, and change that feeling to something else. "

Aria had never felt something like this in her whole life.

Happy, but still could cry any second.

Aria had always been poor, never had anything she wanted in her life.

But for the first time in forever, for the first time in her life, she felt rich.

Ezra put his hand on her cheek as he leaned in.

" You are special. " He whispered. " I want you."

And Ezra's lips crashed into Arias.

And Aria would always remember this.

There first kiss.

* * *

><p>Arias mom walked hurried through the street. Ella hated to take this street. No one walked on here because of the smell from garbage that was thrown from the backside of the stores.<p>

Ella, who just got money from her husband, had to hurry home to buy food and cook something good for tonight. And, unfortunately, this was the best short cut. Even if the smell was terrifyingly gross. As Ella was about to past The Brew's backside, she thought about Aria. Ella still had guilt for not telling Aria about Byron's new job. It was just cruel, but, Ella liked the thought of always have money in the pockets.

As Ella keep thinking she walked past The Brew. She saw movement on the end of her eyes as she turned her head.

Ella could feel her face heating up as she saw a brunette girl, hooking up, with a guy.

But it wasn't just any brunette girl at all.

Ella was about 20 meter from the the teenagers, but still, tried to hide behind barrels full with garbage.

Aria and, she supposed, Wesley was full on it. Maybe too deep into the kiss, that was not so allowed from Ella.

Ella raised her eyebrow.

Wesley sure have become longer the last time she saw him. And his hair wasn't that good haircut he had. It must have grown out.

But even if she didn't saw his face, she was sure it was Wesley.

Who else could it be?

Ella looked around herself hurried. It was wrong of them to do their, _business_, out here.

What if some off Ella's friends saw her, or anyone else! She would be assumed as a hooker, and her daughter was not a hooker!

But Ella couldn't disturb them.

It would be really awkward for both of them, and no one really walks on this street.

As Ella kept walking again, pretty sure that they wouldn't notice ( because they were _kind off _into each other ), Ella was actually happy.

A sign that they would, get married.

And that means more money for Ella.

* * *

><p>Aria had never 'made out' with someone, at all, but she assumed that she was good.<p>

If a kiss leads into this, she must assume that Ezra like it.

That he likes kissing her.

She wanted to lead a one first kiss into something more, but she didn't know how.

Ezra must have understand her, because she felt his tongue run down her overlip.

She did the same. He did something even more amazing, and she did the same thing, and it continued like that.

She loved it. More than anything. The butterflies in her stomach was high of him.

As they leaned out for air, this time, they stopped continued.

They just looked into each other eyes as they breathed in and out fast.

Aria could feel herself blush. She had no experience in this, and it was kind of awkward not to know a thing about it. But she still felt comfortable.

After moments of looking in each others eyes, Aria couldn't hold it.

She leaned in and kissed him, wanted to repeat it so she could feel that feeling again.

Ezra tried to lean out to say something, but Aria was on him, not ashamed at all.

She was so hungry for him.

" Aria. You have to go back for work. " Ezra said between the kisses.

Aria stopped kissing him. She totally forgot. She could already see Jack's face, his eyes red of anger.

" Damn it. " Aria cursed to herself. " Jack is going to kill me. "

Aria let go of Ezra as she put her hair behind her in a hurry.

Ezra took a sling of hair and put it behind her ear.

Aria smiled at him as she looked at his swollen lips.

" I see you soon? " He asked with a smile.

" You will. " Aria said as she smiled back and walked to the door. " See you later, Mr. Fitz. "

As Aria closed the door and walked back into the Brew, she couldn't help but smile even bigger as she touched her swollen lips with her fingers.

* * *

><p>Ella heard a knock on the door. She took up a cloth and whipped her hands as she hurried herself to the door.<p>

As she opened, she couldn't help but smile.

" Hallo Mrs. M. " Wesley said with a smile.

" Hallo Wesley, come on in. " Ella said happy and opened up the door for the boy. " Aria is working today. You can wait here, she will be back any minute. "

" That's good, thank you. " Wesley said and smiled.

Ella smiled back. As she was about to walk to the kitchen, she stopped.

She turned around to face him again.

" Is everything good with you and Aria? " Ella asked.

Wesley, who remembered yesterday talk with Aria, could feel his face turning red.

What if Aria told Ella about his brother? Wesley was too ashamed of his brother.

" Y-yes everything is great. " He said and avoided eye contact.

Ella smiled small as she saw his face turning red.

He must be ashamed of what happened outside the Brew.

Good, then she could talk to him about that.

" Wesley dear, next time, you and Aria… _Do stuff_, please, go inside. People in Rosewood judge and rumors travel fast. " Ella said, trying to avoid eye contact.

Wesley looked confused.

" I'm sorry Mrs. M, what do you mean exactly by, _do stuff_? "

Ella got annoyed. Was he playing dumb with her?

" I saw you and Aria on the backside of the Brew. Please, I rather not explain to you what you two did. "

Wesley looked like a asking sign.

At the Brew? He wasn't doing, _stuff _today with Aria, at the Brew.

" You looked a lot taller when I saw you there, and your hair was kinda long to.

Did you do a haircut before coming here? "

Ella didn't need to say more. Wesley looked now like a ghost.

" Y-yes Mrs. M. A-actually, I have things to do. " He said before storming out of the house.

Ella looked at the closed door in shock.

He was really ashamed, Ella guessed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I'm so SORRY for not updating in a long time but I was on a vacation for a week and had no internet. <strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm sorry if there is bad spellings in this chapter. I haven't even read it through yet, I wrote this as fast I could to you guys, hope you enjoyed! **

**- L**


	18. Chapter 17

**So guys, I just want to say that, its not so many chapter left of this story... **

**I'm already planing the ending, so, soon, we have to say goodbye to this story :( **

**Even if there is still three to four chapters left, I just want to say thank you for all the feedback I've gotten from you. **

**THANK YOU GUYS! **

* * *

><p>" So what, you're like together now? " Spencer asked as she layed down on the bed.<p>

" As much as I want to, It can't right now. " Aria said and sat down next to Spencer.

" I have to end it with Wesley first. " The idea of telling Wesley was terrifying but Aria tried to think about it later.

" And then, after I tell my parents, we can be together. " Aria said, dreaming away as Spencer rolled her eyes and hid under the blanket.

" Are you alright Spence? " Aria asked and tried to look at her.

Aria didn't notice until now how Spencer still was in her pyjamas, bags under her eyes and how she looked like not taking a shower for days.

" What, now you notice?! " Spencer barked at Aria angry.

Aria looked at Spencer in shock before Spencer's eyes shut and she took a deep breath.

" I'm sorry, I'm just.. "

Aria didn't realize how stupid she was until now. She was talking on and on about herself, she totally forgot Spencer.

" Yesterday, like the day we became friends again, on the evening, I wanted to visit Toby. "

Spencer took out a deep breath.

" He knows that I want him to propose soon and he was suddenly busy when I started to bring it up. "

Aria didn't know what to say.

" Do you think he's cheating on me? "

Aria can't help but start to giggle as Spencer rolls her eyes again.

" Okay, now you're just being paranoid. "

" Then why doesn't he do something? "

" He's maybe afraid. "

Both Aria and Spencer got quiet.

As Aria got big eye, shocked that it just slipped out of her, Spencer's eyes was even bigger.

" Afraid..? " Spencer asks herself, tries to connect the word to the situation, like she always does.

" Afraid of what? "

Aria didn't know how to say the words without sounding mean. Without mess it up.

" He's maybe afraid of what people will think of you. "

" Why? "

" Because you are so young Spenc. You're not even twenty yet and you know how odd it is in Rosewood to marry in such a young age. "

After almost ten minutes of Spencer staring into space with a confused face, she finally speaks.

" I see you soon! " She says, jumping out the bed and starts to take of her pyjamas in a hurry while picking some clothes from the floor.

" Where are you going? " Aria said as she sighed.

" Where do you think? Thanks Aria! " Spencer says and leaves the room leaving a smiling Aria all alone.

* * *

><p>Ezra looked himself in the mirror as he signed out shakely.<p>

What the _fuck _did he just do?

This wasn't his plan. To meet up with her and start something.

But she was different, in a good way. Different is _always _in a good way.

And she was beautiful.

But he've only known her in what, just a few days?

Ezra didn't believe in _love in first sight_ and crap like that.

Well, he believe in one night stand, but that is different from this.

He laughed sarcastic to himself.

Just like a freaking book. Just like a typical love story.

What if he was a psychopath? Or a murderer?

She didn't even know him that well.

And yet, she stills look at him like is she worshiped him.

Like he was the most perfect and beautiful man on earth.

Ezra shaked his head.

Why should a little girl like her worship a man who sleeps around all the time?

Was she this typical _love in first sight _girl?

She must be. She couldn't just like him just a few days.

And why did he just start to say deep shit in front of her like that?

Did he actually… like her?

Ezra suddenly heard a knock from his door, making him jump out of his day dreaming.

He doesn't even bother to put back his shirt on as he walks to the door and opening.

" Hello brother. " Ezra says with a smile and a accent.

" Here is your money. " Wesley says angry, throwing the check right in Ezra's face.

Ezra was shocked as he took the little paper piece in his hand.

He was so used to be poor and now, he had thousand of dollars in his hand.

" Thank you. " Ezra says with a smile as he put the check in his back pocket.

" How long have you had the money? "

" Just emptied my piggy bank. "

" What can I say brother, barrow is a miserable word. "

It got quiet between the two boys as they looked at each other.

" You got the money now, stay away from her. "

Ezra was shocked once again.

" Wha- "

" I know what you did today this morning Ezra, please, leave her alone. " Wesley says with a shaky voice, as much as there was anger in it.

Ezra cursed those Rosewood people for gossiping so much.

" Bro, Wes. " Ezra says, leaning closer to him with a smile. A evil smile. " Why do you think I was the one making the move? "

" You must have tricked her into something. " Wesley said angry again. " You always do. "

Ezra didn't actually believe his own feelings, but, he actually felt sorry for him.

Wesley looked up at him with those eyes that he gave when Ezra a few years ago.

With those eyes, that was so angry at him for joking with him when he said that he was leaving the family, but still, knew that, that was the truth. Knowing that he wasn't lying.

Ezra looked down at him, for the first time in years, with eyes that actually meant it.

" I'm sorry bro. " Ezra whispered and put his hand on his shoulder. " I'm sorry. "

Wesley didn't take of his hand off his shoulder. He only looked down on the floor, feeling the tears, the sobs coming up.

Like a deja vu, Ezra remembered this scene in his head.

When Wesley had come home from school, and Ezra waiting for him in the entrance.

When Wesley looked up at him after looking confused at Ezra's suitcase on the floor.

Asking where he was going, and Ezra answered simply, _away_.

Wesley knew he was leaving, but still, looked at him in the eyes. Those eyes.

_I'm sorry bro, _Ezra had said to him as Wesley started to sob. _I'm sorry. _

And when Wesley started to cry, Ezra took him in a big hug, remembered how much he's going to miss his brother, and realizing, how much he loved him.

So, when Ezra remembered the memory, he couldn't help it.

He took Wesley into big hug. Realizing how much he loved his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>I made<strong> **this ending for two reasons. **

**I want to see some brother ship between the two of them. That they still love each other, even of how it will end. **

**And maybe a little bit, that Aria have changed Ezra in some way. Making him more soft and emotional. ;) **

**Next chapter soon c: **


	19. Chapter 18 - The last Chapter

**People, the last chapter of this story is here! I want to thank everyone for reading this and have been reviewing me to keep me going. **

**I love you guys! So please, enjoy this last chapter! **

* * *

><p>Aria could feel her chest tightening of sadness and shock.<p>

Her lungs stopped working of anger and her tears start running down her cheeks.

No. She wouldn't cry.

Not for him.

**Earlier that day **

Wesley opened the door, looking down at a sweaty and exhausted Aria. Aria looked up after a minute of panting, Wesley that looked nothing but shocked to see her in this condition. Ezra had called Aria when she left Spencer's, saying that Wesley knew, that they could be together.

But Aria refused.

She would never, _ever _leave Wesley like that. Not explaining herself, just leaving him after with a simple excuse from his brother. He had to know that she cared for him.

" Aria, you don't have to explain- " Wesley started, but Aria went past him, going in into the fancy house. To avoid the burning sun in her back and to get a better eye contact with her ex- boyfriend.

" No, I did not _run _all the way from Spencer to not tell you. " Aria said annoyed, feeling the AC hitting her face.

Wesley closed the door and turned to Aria.

" I'm not angry. "

" Of course you are angry! How can you not? "

" My brother have never been in love. "

Aria stopped talking. She froze in place and could feel the sweat running run down her back, that made her shiver.

_In love._

Ezra wasn't a _in love_ type. Aria was, but not Ezra.

" I have never seen that shiny and glittery spark in Ezra's eyes until now. " Wesley says, taking a step towards the shocked girl in front of him with a smile. He took Arias hand in his, looking down at the brunette girl.

" I like you. But I love my brother more. And if he's happy, I am too. "

Aria shacked her head in happiness and looked up at Wesley with tears threatening to come out with a smile.

" I love you Wesley. " Aria sobbed out.

" But you love him more. " Wesley smiled down at her. " And that's okay. "

Aria looked up once again at him, with tears running down her cheeks.

" I will never forget you. " Aria took a sling of hair and pulled it back, showing of her ears, with a cherry-earrings on.

The gift she got from Wesley on one of their dates. Wesley couldn't help but to smile.

" Thank you. " Aria whispered.

She leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to give Wesley a last kiss on the cheek, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Aria wanted nothing more but to go to Ezra's. To lay down in his lap and fall asleep. Maybe even kiss a little if he wanted to.<p>

But she had only one thing left to do.

Aria's heart was pounding. She never imagined this scene to happen in her head, because she was to afraid to see it.

She had to tell her parents. No, not tell.

_Go against_ her parents.

They were the reason why she dated Wesley. For money's sake.

Aria knew her mom would take it good, as long as her dad did, so she had to tell him first. Maybe not the, ' I dumped him for his brother that is an older man ', just ' I ended it with him, and that is my decision. '

Yes. That will work.

Aria took the bus and walked, a lot, to town again from Wesley's house. Her feet hurt, but the feeling she would feel later would over win her hurting feet easy. As Aria walked past the Brew and the library, she finally saw the poor and ugly building where her father was working. She walked into the building and walked up on the stairs until she came to her fathers floor. She immediately recognized one of her father's co-worker Steven Black.

" Good day . " Aria greeted to the man that was sitting in front of his desk with a ton of paperwork in front of him.

He looked up and seemed nothing but happy and shocked to see her.

" Hello Ms. Montgomery. What are you doing here? "

" I wanted to meet my father, is he here? " Aria ask, trying to find him through all the other desk with men who looked nothing but angry and tired, knowing that their salary wouldn't be enough to feed their families.

Steven looked at Aria shocked, then later laughed.

" Oh, young lady, you must forgotten. " He laughs, taking of his glasses to clean them with his shirt. " Wrong building. "

" Wrong building? No, my dad works here with you . " Aria asks clueless.

Steven looked behind him, noticing an angry worker glaring at her. Aria's body could almost feel the hate that the man send.

" Ever since your dad got to job at B.2, many people have started to dislike him. Don't take it personal young lady, people think they deserve the job more than he did, which I disagree with. Your father worked really hard to get there. " He says, putting back his glasses.

Aria looked shocked at the man.

B.2. B.2.

Did her father work at B.2? Were the salary was 3 times better than here?

" M-my father work at B.2.? Does my mother know? " She can't help but to ask with a shaky voice.

Aria wanted to believe that she had bad luck. That when she gets home, her father would come back with the biggest smile in the word and scream, 'I got the job!' and that she had destroyed the whole thing because she visited him wrong day wrong time.

But that wasn't it. She swear to god, that that wasn't it.

Aria herself didn't even had time to think it through at all, but she already felt the anger boil in her.

" Well, yes, she came here couple of time to get the thing Byron forgot. The last time was.. a week ago? Two? "

The old man in front of her got blurry. Her eyes only saw red.

That explains it.

That explains why they always had those fancy dinners almost every night, and that they always were happy.

Her mother knew. Her damn mother knew!

They had the money, but they still forced her to date Wesley.

_You can never have _too _much money. _

" Is everything alright Ms. Montgomery? " Steven's voice woke Aria up from her thinking. "

Thank you . " She whispered before leaving the building.

Aria could feel her chest tightening of sadness and shock.

Her lungs stop working of anger and her tears start running down her cheeks.

No. She wouldn't cry.

Not for him.

* * *

><p>Ezra could hear angry steps outside his door. Going around in circles before knocking on the door, but she doesn't wait, just opens it a second after. Ezra turn around to see Aria, with an angry and sad eyes, trying to hold it together.<p>

" Hey, what happened? " Ezra asked concerned, standing up from the couch.

" It's nothing. " Aria sobbs out.

" Of course there is something. " He ask, even more concerned. He cups her cheeks, forcing her to look into her eyes, and she finally gives up, looking back at the flawless man. Her eyes were red and her lower lip was shaking.

" I don't want to be here. " She whispers. " I want to be with you, in another country or another continent. " She laugh out a small laugh, like what she just said was stupid.

" I just… I don't want to be here."

Ezra takes Aria in a hug, and Aria hug him even harder, as he was the only thing she had left. He doesn't question her wish, but he can't help but to feel the same. This town was nothing but gossip and gossip and nothing more. And that Aria suddenly would start dating a older man would break her in two halves.

This town was not for them.

Ezra suddenly can feel the check he just got from Wesley in his back pocket, almost screaming to remind him that it was there.

And his eyes flew right open. Aria could feel how tense Ezra suddenly got and leans out.

" Ezra? "

" Let's get away from here! " He says in excitement as he takes out the check from his pocket.

" I just got the money from Wesley. Let's just go too England and- " As Ezra kept rambling, Aria was in shock. She wanted to believe that he was joking, but his to happy face and his serious tone couldn't be a misunderstanding. He really wanted to get away, just like herself.

" Ezra stop! We can't just leave- " Ezra cups her face once again, making her look up at him as he kiss her to stop talking.

" You said you wanted to get away. Well, this is it. " He whispers, leaning his forehead at hers.

" I know you can't love a person right after a few days, but, I think I can. " Arias heart skips a beat as she keep listening.

" And my ridiculous plan, feels so right! So let's just do it. " He still whispers, kissing Aria once again before looking her in the eye.

" What do you say? " He asks. " Do you want to feel stupidly madly in love with me and agree with this idiotic plan? "

* * *

><p>Aria was leaning on the cold window as she looked outside. She didn't really want to do this, but this was the only way.<p>

A letter to each of her friends and Mike was the only thing she could do, and the guilt was eating her alive. How would her parents react? Her daughter runs away with a older man that they have never meet to England? She would bring so much shame into the family, but actually, she couldn't care less. And her friends and Mike would understand.

Aria smiles happy about her conclusions and looks to her left, Ezra looking at her.

" You nervous? " He asks.

" A little. " She smile.

The plane was giving away a blinking sound, which made the all the people put on their belts and Aria did the same. Aria looked at Ezra again, who looked at her once again like she was his everything and more.

" You don't regret anything? " He asks her again.

" No. " She answer.

He puts his arm around her as she leans into chest, hearing his beautiful heartbeat.

" But it's something that disturbs you, right? " He whispers in her ear, making her shiver even if it's too hot in the plane. Aria should be surprised that he knows her so well, to see that there is something, even if they only knew each other for a couple of days. But she isn't. It feels too normal.

" It's just that…" Aria don't know how to say it without sounding weird or stupid.

" This is so wrong, " She whispers to him. " but, it feels, so _so _right."

Aria can feel his lips curl up to a smile behind her ear as he chuckles.

" You know Aria, " He starts. " Everything is either bad or good, smart or dumb, " Ezra smiles again. " Right, or wrong. " Aria can't help but to smile herself.

" The word is Black N' White, Baby. " He whispers in her ear. " And we, just put some color on. "

* * *

><p><strong>That was the last chapter of Black N' White, Baby! Thank you for following me through the whole way and please review what you thought was the best of this story or anything else. <strong>

**Thank you my beautiful readers for everything! **

**-L **


End file.
